


Lesbianic

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Amelia is a Lesbian, Based off of Friends ‘The One That Could Have Been’, Crack, I didn’t write the smut because I’m lazy, Multi, The Title is a Placeholder, Threesome, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: Amelia and Owen have been married a long time, and the spark is gone. So Owen decides it’s time to do something about it.Heavily inspired by Friends ‘The One That Could Have Been’, part one and two.





	1. Chapter 1

“So... What’s going on with you?”

Owen had just been sat relaxing in the attending’s lounge, cup of coffee in hand, when Mark walked in. They weren’t exactly friends, acquaintances, rather, and he was a notorious man-whore. Even so, he seemed fun, and like a relatively decent guy, all things considered.

Either way, here they were.

“Well, um... I’ve had surgeries. Lots of surgeries.” Owen decided to leave out his personal life-it was embarrassing.

“Still going through that dry spell with Amelia?” And yet, Mark had hit the problem spot-on. Brilliant.

“Yeah.”

Honestly, dry spell was an understatement.

“How long has it been since you two had sex?”

“Well, last weekend...”

Mark cut him off before he could finish, with a cheery “Oh, that’s not so bad!”

“... would be two months.” Owen finished, ignoring Mark’s attempted reassurance.

“Yeah... that is.” Owen said, but he didn’t even know half of it.

“That’s just since I stopped trying.”

Mark’s face fell-yep, he had a problem. He was fully aware of it, too.

“Maybe you two need to spice things up a little.” Mark offered, catching Owen off-guard.

“What... What do you mean?” Owen said, fully aware that he was starting to turn a little red.

“Oh, I don’t know... You could tie her up, she could tie you up, you could eat stuff off of each other...”

“Oh.” Owen said, blushing more at Mark’s list.

“Y’know, dirty talk, ménage à trois, toys...” Mark carried on. Owen had the feeling that he was listing off the things that he wanted to do to Amelia himself.

“Wow.”

“Role playing... You could be the warden, she could be the prisoner, you could be the pirate, she could be the wench...”

“Okay, I think I got it.” Owen said, wanting to cut him off.

“Or you two could be surgeons, rolling around naked on the ER floor, and everybody’s watching!” Mark said. Owen shot him a look, to which he responded with “It never happened”, holding his hands up lamely.

Owen rolled his eyes. “Okay, well...” He was interrupted by his pager. “Shoot, I gotta go.” He said, relieved to be free. He couldn’t get out of the door quickly enough.

“Let me know how it goes!”


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia and Owen were sat on the couch, except that could barely even be said in the same sentence. Amelia was sat on the couch. Owen was sat on the couch. The brunette had positioned herself as far from Owen as possible, sipping a cappuccino and looking everywhere but at him, purely and utterly disinterested. 

“So, honey... This morning was fun, huh? Me hopping in on you in the shower there.” Owen offered, desperate to break the silence. 

“Yeah!” Amelia said, her eyes still dull, her voice unconvincing. “And maybe someday we could get a place with two bathrooms.”

“Look, Amy, um...” Amelia looked up at that, but only to glare at him for using ‘Amy’-she only ever let Derek call her that, and by extension, his wife. Which was stupid. “I was, I was thinking, maybe, uh, we could spice things up a little.”

Amelia’s eyes were firmly fixed on the TV, unfazed. “Whaddya mean?”

“Amelia, our sex life is... It’s just... not working.” Owen stammered. “I was thinking, maybe, I don’t know... We could try some, some new things. Y’know, for fun.”

“Like what?” Amelia asked, her tone utterly bored. 

“Well, I don’t know, um... What if we were to tie each other up?” Amelia didn’t react. “Um, some people eat stuff off of one other.” Nothing. “Nah? Umm, y’know, we-we could try dirty talk?” Amelia couldn’t have looked less interested if she had tried. “Um, we could, we could have a threesome-“

Amelia’s head shot up in a way Owen had never seen happen before. “I love that idea!” Her eyes began to shine, clearly excited. 

“Right, um... Who exactly would we ask?” Owen asked. 

“Ooh, actually, I made a list of all the women I thought might be interested, just in case...” Amelia handed him a notebook, beaming in a way she hadn’t even done on their wedding day.

“Oh.” Owen flipped a page full of names, to find another page full of names. And another. And another. Nurses, surgeons, anaesthesiologists-all of them women. Not that he was complaining. “Well, somebody’s been doing their homework.”

Amelia nodded. “Yeah. Ooh, and I know Arizona Robbins is in there twice, but she is so...” She sighed dreamily. 

“Oh, I know.” Owen said, trying to ignore the fact that he was almost certain that Arizona Robbins was in fact a lesbian. “Y’know, just... just talking about it is getting me kinda...”

“Oh, me too!” Amelia grinned. 

“Yeah? Well, I-I have time before I have to go into surgery.” Owen offered, hopeful.

“Oh, um... You know, I think it would be better if we just save it.” Amelia said dismissively. 

“Right.” Owen said. Who cares? Two hot women in bed with him. He should just cut his losses and roll with it, right? He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

So, that was how they got there, Arizona and Amelia and Owen, all in the same bedroom together. Amelia was grinning wildly, with excitement Owen had never seen before. Without even sparing her husband a glance, she headed over to Arizona, giggling as they both fell onto the bed together. 

Owen was forced to stand and watch as Amelia ripped off Arizona’s shirt, tore off her bra, pulled down her pants with astounding eagerness. He had to listen to her moan at the blonde’s lips on her neck, or on her breasts, or on her thighs. He bore witness to his wife, eating out another woman, relishing in Arizona’s moans, before the other surgeon repaid the favour. 

At one point, he tried to join in, but Arizona kicked him aside, far too forcefully, as she took one of Amelia’s breasts into her mouth, sucking and biting, leaving marks on the brunette. 

In the end, he figured that his hand was a better option than trying to join in again. This was the closest he’d had to sex in months, so... Who cared.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning, and this time, it was Owen who walked in to find Mark alone in the attending’s room, half asleep. He suddenly found himself curious. “Hey, Mark, did... did you ever have a threesome?”

Mark practically jumped out of his skin, jolted awake. “Well, uh, look Owen, I, uh... I think Amelia’s great, and I’m sure you’re a very attractive man, but I...”

Owen laughed a little. “No, the reason that I’m asking is, I... sorta had one last night.”

Mark’s eyebrows raised. “You?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah!”

“All right!” Mark definitely approved. “So, was it amazing?”

“It was...” Owen trailed off. “It was okay.”

“Just okay?!” Mark spluttered. “Did you do it right?!”

Owen sighed. “Look, it’s just, did... did you ever go to a party, and think, ‘Would anyone really miss me if I weren’t here?’”

“Huh. But still, Owen, your worst day with two women... Pretty much better than any other day. You know what I mean?”

Honestly, Owen didn’t. “It’s just... Amelia didn’t seem that interested in me at all. My part seemed to be over pretty quickly, and then...”

Mark’s eyebrows raised even more. “Just them two?”

“Just them two.” Owen affirmed. “Going at it for hours on end... I actually got a little bored. And Arizona, she just, kept kicking me away... It was just me and my wife, except she didn’t really want me either.”

Mark was silent for a while. “Sounds like your wife is a lesbian.”

Owen nodded in agreement. “I thought so too.”


End file.
